Do you mind moving out?
by ForeverYourBlueEyedSecret
Summary: Bella's a 23year old women who returns to Forks after being asked a question by her boyfriend Mike. Leaving her dreams of becoming a journalist behind for the moment she becomes an english teacher at Forks High - untill she can find something better, where she discovers how to have a life of her own and how to make a decent cosmo. All Human usual pairings. I hope you like it.


Hey guys I don't own twilight but I wish I could escape to Forks.

Driving back the only thought that crossed my mind was "this was so not the plan". Glaring down the light blue sky began its usual transition to grey as a gentle patter of rain hit my windscreen, almost like the ghastly weather was welcoming me back home. I longed for the heat of Florida, the ability to use a convertable, beaches, my mother...kinda, and my friends before they turned their backs on me. If you'd have told me a month ago I would be giving up on my dream of being a journalist to come back to Forks I would have been insulted. But now? All i wish for is a decent nights sleep.

Let me take you back to the night my life was turned upside down and I found myself running home with my tail between my legs a week later.

Once upon a time there was a 23 year old women called Isabella 'Bella' Swan who had recently graduated from the University of Florida majoring in Journalism and with a minor in English. She was living with her boyfriend of three years Mike Newton who had captured her heart the first time he smiled at her with a boyish grin and bright blue eyes that reminded her of the sea. Bella believed that after three years together Mike would be getting around to popping the question, the only problem was the question he popped was "Do you mind moving out?"

Bella was driving home in her cherry red M3 - that was her present to herself after she had a few freelanced pieces published in major magazines, when she saw a familiar car outside her house. For the past few weeks she'd seen a rusty old truck parked near her house but had never seen its owner, thinking no more of it Bella grabbed her bag and walked into her and Mike's apartment. Throwing her keys in the bowl and hanging up her purple and gold scalf she called out to her beloved and walked into the living room.

"Babe did you remember to pick up the milk? I know you wanted ...Oh hello? Who are you?" Sat on the ivory loveseat was a skinny brunette who had clearly asked daddy to buy her a new nose, lips and chest. Mike came into the room holding a champagne bottle with only two glasses and refused to meet Bella's questioning eyes.

"Hi! I'm like so happy to like meet you like I'm Jessica are you the maid? Mike said you like knew I was coming over today like so he could maybe like move me in here before like daddy arrives in 3 weeks to like arrive for the wedding."

Bella couldn't help but cringe at every gramatical error that seemed to fall out of her hot air balloon mouth. Then she seemed to catch on to what Jessica had seemed to say, what wedding? and MAID? Hell to the no!

"Sorry who are you? I'm Bella the GIRLFRIEND not the MAID and me and Mike have been dating for 3 years now? So please explain to me why you are apparently moving into a one bedroom apartment and what wedding you're 'daddy' is attending! MIKE EXPLAIN NOW!" Bella was shaking with rage this was a mistake a misunderstanding, surely Mike would never do anything like this to her, would he?

"Well Bella we've been going through a ruff patch so last month I went to a bar and met my Jessykins here and well I fell in love with her and proposed on the spot. So do you mind moving out? I mean it's not like you have a job here, all our friends love Jess and should be here later for the engagement party and her daddy is coming down for the wedding in 3 weeks. We know it's soon but when you're in love you can't let the one go I hope we can still be friends" Then the jerk had the ordasity to smile at Bella and kiss his whore.

"!" Screamed Bella running upstairs grabbing her suitcase and throwing her clothes into it viciously not really caring what she was packing, making sure she took her grandmother Swans jewellery box, electricals and the rolex she had planned to give to Mike in a week for his birthday.

"So she's like not the maid?"

"No I am not the maid, I am the ExGirlfriend apparently and you're the whore. I'll collect the rest of my stuff tomorrow and you two best not be here if you know what's good for you." Bella ran to her car crying whilst throwing her three suitcases into her baby not believeing someone could be so heartless.

I spent the rest of the week at my mothers and collected the rest of my things - which Mike seemed to get the hint about and was never there when I went over, I couldn't believe that my life was over here in Florida of course my mother Renee tried to get me to stay but who did I have there? My boyfriend was engaged, my friends prefered the whore to me, my mother was too involved with my stepfather to really see what was ever happening in her only childs life. There was only one thing to do and that was take my broke ass home to my father and pray that maybe my confidence and selfworth would come back.

Driving past a giant 'Welcome to Forks' sign I couldn't help but sigh at the scenery, it hadn't changed at all in the five years since I'd left. I watched the night sky begin to darken as I pulled up to a familiar white house that backed up onto a large forest, my childhood home seemed to have stayed exactly the same cruiser outside and all. I parked up next to my old school ride that dad used to insist on driving me in, it used to make me blush redder then the light on top of the vehical, but what teenage girl wouldn't if her overly protective father Chief of Police of Forks drove her to school to make sure she didn't bunk off or talk to boys. Surprisingly I was a rather shy and quiet student, I wonder how that happened.

I walked up the stairs onto the porch glancing at the swing that I used to read on during the weekends, or after school or ...well reading was basically my social life which would explain why when I met Mike I jumped at the chance to date him, he was in the more popular clique around campus and introduced me to all his friends and the normal university experience. I guess looking back I never really fell in love with him more of the idea of who I could have been, not that the thought of what happened doesn't break me it just makes things a little easier I suppose. With a knock at the door a tall man with a familiar moustache in a FPLD shirt and jeans, I couldn't help but smile as I stared up into the brown eyes of the man standing before me.

"Hey Dad."


End file.
